1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to a push-in can top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a push-button self-opener can which has one end wall with a scored tab within a central area thereof; the tab has a domed push-botton secured thereto which may be used to urge the tab downwardly so as to rip the score line. This self-opener can suffers from the disadvantage that it is difficult to apply adequate force to the push-button. There is also known a can for liquid, a pop-in container closure, an easy-open container with a non-detached tab, a container closure opening means, a sealant for pushdown gate in a can lid, a self-concealing non-detachable easy open-end device, and a double tethered push-in tab.